One-Sided
by ShadowsOfAmbersoul
Summary: Bodil has always loved Simon. But he never loved him back, and he knew he liked Baki. He was always the third wheel, and he wished he could just confess to him. But he couldn't. His love was one sided. Simdil90. Don like, don read.
1. Chapter 1

Frosted Silver

"Simon~"

"No."

"Please? For me?"

"I said no."

"But-"

"No."

He started to walk away, his boots pressing against the snow which left footprints. I held him back, squeezing his hand as if I was going to disappear if I didn't.

"Double, Ghost and Baki'll be there," I protested, silently hoping for him to say yes. "Wait," He turned towards me, glancing at me with his emerald eyes. "You said…Baki will be there…right?"

My heart broke a little upon hearing that statement. I always _knew_ he liked Baki. Hell, he even confessed it to me once! My form started to shiver as small beads of tears pricked the corner of my eyes.

"Yes," I replied with no hesitation. He smiled, but shrugged it off as soon as he saw me. The melon head began to drag me towards the lake.

As time skipped around the clock, we arrived. Ghost and Ashley were in the corner, chatting about something, while Baki and the new girl, Bloodpool, were practicing ice skating.

"Ohayo, Maria-chan! Simon-kun!" she greeted, smiling warmly. Ever since we met, she kept calling me Maria since I was totally uke.

"Hey, Blood," I waved back at her. Then, I noticed we didn't invite Ashley, but we did allow people to bring their friends. I evilly smirked.

"Ghost! You didn't tell me you were going with Ashley!" I teased. I pretended to be broken-hearted as if he cheated on me. Everyone laughed, making me happy. Finally, Double arrived along with Clash, who was his boyfriend. Blood made some remarks and giggled.

"You two are so kawaii together!" She squealed, almost falling into the ice cold water. I agreed.

"Yeah, you're both lucky guys," I smiled, receiving a pat on the back.

"Lez do dis!"

Time flied by really quickly. It was cold, but I eventually got used to it. For some odd reason, Baki was paying more attention to me than anyone else. Not even _Simon_.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling. I returned the favor by replying, "Hi."

The snowman looked at me worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," I weakly smiled, trying to conceal the pain. He frowned.

"Now tell me what's wrong," Baki demanded, glaring at me with impatience. I shook my head.

"There's nothing wrong! I swear!" I screamed. Realizing I yelled at my best friend, I dashed towards the opposite direction. I heard cries of protest, but I didn't care.

_No one cared._

Loud crunching footsteps were left behind me, trailing from the ice rink. I was half frozen, and my body couldn't cooperate anymore. My vision was slightly blurred, and my whole form shivered when I saw a figure. Now, that figure was coming towards me. I heard growls of bloodlust and the unsheathing of claws. I was terrified, but before I could turn tail, a wolf jumped at me, sinking its canine teeth into my leg. I screamed, trying to shake off the mutt, but to no avail. Stray tears streamed down my face as blood cascaded down and onto the snow. I cried in pain as the wolf clawed my throat, causing me to choke. I desperately called my friend's names, but nothing came out. I closed my eyes tightly before enduring the pain.

_Goodbye Simon._

_I love you._

_Death awaits me._


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Ending

**I hated the ending a lot, so here's an alternate for ya guys. The whole thing is the same, except the ending. So, enjoy! =3**

"Simon~"

"No."

"Please? For me?"

"I said no."

"But-"

"No."

He started to walk away, his boots pressing against the snow which left footprints. I held him back, squeezing his hand as if I was going to disappear if I didn't.

"Double, Ghost and Baki'll be there," I protested, silently hoping for him to say yes. "Wait," He turned towards me, glancing at me with his emerald eyes. "You said…Baki will be there…right?"

My heart broke a little upon hearing that statement. I always knew he liked Baki. Hell, he even confessed it to me once! My form started to shiver as small beads of tears pricked the corner of my eyes.

"Yes," I replied with no hesitation. He smiled, but shrugged it off as soon as he saw me. The melon head began to drag me towards the lake.

As time skipped around the clock, we arrived. Ghost and Ashley were in the corner, chatting about something, while Baki and the new girl, Bloodpool, were practicing ice skating.

"Ohayo, Maria-chan! Simon-kun!" she greeted, smiling warmly. Ever since we met, she kept calling me Maria since I was totally uke.

"Hey, Blood," I waved back at her. Then, I noticed we didn't invite Ashley, but we did allow people to bring their friends. I evilly smirked.

"Ghost! You didn't tell me you were going with Ashley!" I teased. I pretended to be broken-hearted as if he cheated on me. Everyone laughed, making me happy. Finally, Double arrived along with Clash, who was his boyfriend. Blood made some remarks and giggled.

"You two are so kawaii together!" She squealed, almost falling into the ice cold water. I agreed.

"Yeah, you're both lucky guys," I smiled, receiving a pat on the back.

"Lez do dis!"

Time flied by really quickly. It was cold, but I eventually got used to it. For some odd reason, Baki was paying more attention to me than anyone else. Not even Simon.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling. I returned the favor by replying, "Hi."

The snowman looked at me worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," I weakly smiled, trying to conceal the pain. He frowned.

"Now tell me what's wrong," Baki demanded, glaring at me with impatience. I shook my head.

"There's nothing wrong! I swear!" I screamed. Realizing I yelled at my best friend, I dashed towards the opposite direction. I heard cries of protest, but I didn't care.

_No one cared._

Loud crunching footsteps were left behind me, trailing from the ice rink. I was half frozen, and my body couldn't cooperate anymore. My vision was slightly blurred, and my whole form shivered when I saw a figure. Now, that figure was coming towards me. I heard growls of bloodlust and the unsheathing of claws. I was terrified, but before I could turn tail, a wolf jumped at me, sinking its canine teeth into my leg. I screamed, trying to shake off the mutt, but to no avail. Stray tears streamed down my face as blood cascaded down and onto the snow. I cried in pain as the wolf clawed my throat, causing me to choke. I desperately called my friend's names, but nothing came out. I closed my eyes tightly before enduring the pain.

_Is he alright?_

_He's gonna be fine._

_I hope he's okay._

_Hang in there, Maria!_

Quiet beeps of the heart monitor became louder as the teen began to breathe. Warm amber eyes fluttered open, glancing at a few worried faces. But he focused on the one on top of him.

"S-Simon…?" he weakly whimpered his breathing shallow. The melon head smiled warmly at him, gazing at his eyes.

He whispered comfortingly, "Yes, I'm here." The younger wrapped his arms around his neck, sobbing.

"Don't leave me! Please!" he screamed, delicate tears streaming down his soft, rosy cheeks. Simon gently kissed his forehead, murmuring loving words to him. Bodil smiled weakly, nuzzling into his neck. Maybe this was a happy ending, after all.


End file.
